


Unexpected

by BatsyBatsyBatsy



Category: Jokerxharley, Suicide Squad (2016), jxhq - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsyBatsyBatsy/pseuds/BatsyBatsyBatsy
Summary: This is a sister story to my other fic Unplanned, but it doesn't matter which you read first





	

The Joker was never going to get sleep now, not after the train of thought that was currently ripping through his mind. The night, specifically very late at night was when Harley would finally drag him bed, and even then she would spend hours stroking his hair trying to get him comfortable enough to fall asleep, but tonight Harley fell asleep first.  
Joker knew Harley would spend the next day apologizing profusely, which he didn’t quite hate the idea of since when she apologized, she really apologized. Understand?  
But to get back to the point, without Harley to put him to sleep, he simply didn’t. Night was when the irritating voices in his head seemed to get louder, but tonight, the dominating thought in his head wasn’t whether or not he really had anything redeemable about him, it was how unexpected it was that his life was turning out the way it has so far. In other words, Harley Quinn.  
When he met the good doctor, little Harleen Quinzel, he had planned for a bit of a pass time for his stay in Arkham, and screwing up the mind of yet another psychiatrist, opening her up to the madness. In a sense that was what he got, but she was so much more than he bargained for. What she turned into was unplanned.  
Maybe he had saw something in Harleen that caught his eye, otherwise he most likely wouldn’t have wasted his time in melting that big brain of hers. There was something he could tell that was just waiting to break out of the quiet, shy prison she had put it in, that was where the electroshock therapy had come in. Although even then he was planning on abandoning her right afterwards. Which he did, but she followed him.  
Harleen was, at best, annoying, persistent, irritating, pushy, and a general pain in the ass, but Harleen with a melted brain was ten times worst, and she was obsessed with him. She chased his car away from the asylum, until he finally stopped, inevitably curious about she would finally do when he did stop. The result bored him, she professed her love, kissed him, and perhaps the only interesting part, she held a gun to his head. That’s when he saw it again, that exciting girl living inside boring old Harleen. At that point though, he just wanted to get rid of her, she was nothing more than a pest to him.  
Getting rid of her didn’t go as he expected. He brought her to Ace Chemicals, with the intentions of pushing her into one of the vats and leave her to die. But she ruined everything, after a few simple questions she jumped in herself, she told him she would die for him or live for him, whatever he needed of her. He never had that loyalty before, that unconditional trust, love as she called it, and as he watched her fall into the vat, he felt regret. He found a person willing to do anything for him, and he was letting her die. He knew he had to get her, but maybe he jumped in that vat after her for more reasons than just her usefulness.  
As he pulled his blond beauty from the chemicals, even in her unconscious state, he could tell this wasn’t the girl who flung herself into the chemicals, no no no, this was a very different person. This wasn’t the quiet, unassuming psychiatrist who introduced herself to him at Arkham, this wasn’t even unhinged, annoying Harleen post electrodes to the brain, this was new.  
He wasn’t sure whether to be excited or angry. What if this new girl didn’t give a shit about him, what if she was more unbearable than she was before? He leaned down, breathing into her mouth.  
“Breath, damn it!”  
She did. A large gasp of air, making her eyes shoot open. He studied her face, this was not Harleen Quinzel, that was a fact, the craziness was evident in her eyes. What would she do next?  
She smiled.  
Perfect.  
She kissed him.  
Even better.  
He kissed her back, spinning her around the chemical, laughter erupting from his throat, and she joined him. Their laughs melding together in perfect, insane harmony.  
“Oh, who are you Darling?”  
“I’m Harley Quinn, Puddin!”  
Her enticing Brooklyn accent more prominent than ever. Harley Quinn, the name he had given her at Arkham, was now her identity, amazing. She was kissing him again, her lips were like heroine. He knew it was bad for him, but oh-so addictive.  
Harley Quinn was addictive, period. After that night, she was a permanent part of his world. Everything about her was new and different, and exactly what made his heart beat faster.  
She nothing like Harleen. Harley Quinn was wild, filled with a reckless abandon unlike any other. She was crazier than him, more fearless than him, and she intoxicated him. It wasn’t just her mental instability that intrigued him, it wasn’t even her undeniable sex appeal, although that couldn’t be ignored, no the thing that fascinated him was the unexpected fact, that, at her core, even without him, she shared his love of the chaos, or murder. Creating it, living in it, anything to do with it. Harley and him shared the same middle name.  
Joker turned his head looking at the blond beside him. The intoxicating, addictive blond beside him. She was his. He had made that clear from the beginning. No one could touch her, no one look at her, except him. Harley liked to play with his rules, creating games out of it. It infuriated him, and drove him crazier than her already was in the best way possible.  
He couldn’t explain it, what she did to him. He didn’t want to try, it would take hours, all he knew was she was his. Although, maybe more unexpectedly, he was hers.  
His mind reeled, he couldn’t ponder this anymore, it was killing him, she was killing him, and he loved it. Did he love her? Nah, impossible, he doesn’t feel love.  
Harley Quinn was inexplainable, undefinable.  
Unexpected.


End file.
